Amarte En Silencio
by Temarii Uchiha
Summary: Hinata Hyüga nunca se caracterizó por ser caprichosa, pero si pedía una vida tranquila y llena de paz. Cosa que dejó de existir para ella tras conocerle a él, cambiándole la vida por completo. Enseñándole sentimientos que nunca creyó conocer. Tarde se enteró que el dueño de su corazón pertenece a su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno. {AU} {NarutoxHinata}
1. Capítulo 1: Imperfectamente Perfecto

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**¡Mi primer NaruHina! :3**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 -IMPERFECTAMENTE PERFECTO-**

Bostecé como nunca en mi vida mientras dejaba caer mi barbilla sobre mis manos. Parpadeé varias veces, intentando vencer el sueño y atender en clases, cosa que en mi estado resultaba imposible. Pues había dormido tan sólo dos horas. ¿La razón? La locura que cometí de ir a una fiesta nocturna entre semana.

No es que sea apasionada a las fiestas. ¡Ni mucho menos! Realmente era la primera a la que asistía. No me gustaba habitar antros ni discotecas. No me gustaba beber ni fumar. Ni siquiera me apasionaba bailar. Pero la insistencia y pesadez de mis amigas terminaron con mi paciencia, convenciéndome finalmente después de tantos años de ir a una fiesta.

Lo sé. Tal vez piensan que soy rara y aburrida. Incluso yo lo pienso, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Siempre he sido así. Nunca he podido llegar a ser tan atractiva y sensual como mis compañeras. Nunca me he caracterizado por ser popular, por acudir a todas las fiestas que se realizaban o por llevarme miradas por parte de los hombres. Tampoco me determinaba por maquillarme exageradamente hasta el punto de no reconocerme o por utilizar esos cortos vestidos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Tampoco utilizaba unos tacones qué me hacían ver veinte centímetros más alta. No sentía satisfacción alguna al sentir las pervertidas miradas de los hombres sobre mí, cosa que a las demás les encantaba. Tampoco soy coqueta ni compito por ser la más popular como las demás que sienten la inmensa necesidad de estar en boca de todos sin importarles si hablan mal o bien de ellas. Yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas. Desgraciadamente, no soy popular ni linda. Tampoco he sido admirada o envidiada por nadie.

-Hinata, vamos.

Alcé perezosamente mi mirada para encontrarme con la de mi mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno. Exacto. Ella es un buen ejemplo de mi descripción. Una chica atractiva; admirada por los hombres y enviada por las mujeres. Pero siempre popular. Siempre reconocida por todos.

A pesar de ser como una hermana para mí, nada tenía que ver conmigo. Pues yo me caracterizo por mi timidez y sencillez. Una persona que más bien evita ser el centro de atención. Al contrario, mi intención es pasar desapercibida por todos, pues no me gusta sentir miradas sobre mí ni cuchicheos sobre mi vida. Soy de esas chicas que prefiere quedarse estudiando antes que ir a fiestas y beber hasta el punto de perder la consciencia y terminar teniendo sexo con cualquier hombre o incluso novio de alguna amiga. Mientras la meta de las demás se basa en conseguir ese cuerpo espectacular del que siempre hablan, mi sueño es terminar mi carrera de medicina para así dejar de depender económicamente de mi padre.

-S-Sí. –Murmullé finalmente para recoger mis cosas y abandonar el aula, dirigiéndome a la salida para disfrutar del descanso de media hora.

Por los pasillos pude observar a varias parejas felices. O al menos aparentaban serlo. Pues a ciertas mujeres las había visto la semana anterior con otro hombre. Y al hombre, con su amiga. A la amiga, con el hermano de su novio. ¿Tanto les gusta pasarse la saliva entre todos? Yo no encuentro la satisfacción. Probablemente por eso jamás tuve novio. ¡Tampoco lo necesito! No quiero a nadie capaz de alterar mi estado de ánimo en cuestión de segundos. A una persona con el mismo poder sobre mí que los novios de mis amigas. Tan sólo quiero estar rodeada por mis amigas y mis compañeros, intentando estar incondicionalmente para ellos siempre que necesiten apoyo o consejo alguno.

-Hinata, hoy estás muy distraída.

Observé de nuevo a mi amiga. Tan atractiva como siempre. Su pelo suelto de un peculiar color rosa. Sus mejillas que tienen un tono agradable a causa del rubor que se había echado entre clase y clase, siempre intentando no descuidar su belleza. Otra cosa especial en ella son sus enormes ojos verdes, que en este momento destacan aún más gracias al exagerado rímel que lleva. Su cuerpo fino y delgado y su metro setenta a causa de sus botas con tacones, la hacen ver como una muñeca de porcelana, alcanzando así casi la perfección.

-Me duele la cabeza. –Me justifiqué tras analizarla durante varios segundos. –No me siento bien.

-¡Pero si no bebiste anoche! –Me contestó mientras tomábamos asiento en el patio de la escuela, en un banco que, para nuestra sorpresa y suerte, encontramos libre.

-Lo sé, pero dormir tan sólo dos horas no me hace ningún bien. –Me justifiqué.

Para colmo, tuve que mentirle a mi padre diciéndole que me iba a quedar toda la noche en casa de Sakura estudiando para mi examen de hoy. Que por cierto, seguro suspenderé.

Saqué varias monedas de mi bolsillo y me dispuse a contarlas, rogando por qué tenga suficiente para sacar algo de la máquina y calmar mi hambre.

-¿Qué vas a comprar?

-Me apetece un Donuts de chocolate blanco. –Le comenté, mientras mi boca se hacía agua con tan sólo imaginarme su sabor.

-¡Por Dios! –Exclamó Sakura, como si comer chocolate fuera un pecado. -¿Sabes todo lo que engorda esa porquería?

Ignoré totalmente el comentario de Sakura. ¡Es ella la que pretende tener un cuerpo de modelo, no yo! Yo me encuentro a gusto comiendo todo tipo de dulces, golosinas y comida basura. Me da igual engordar o adelgazar.

-Míralo. ¡Es tan perfecto!

Nuestra charla tan poco interesante se vio interrumpida por la voz de otra de mis compañeras, que tiró su mochila en el banco y se dejó caer cansada, seguramente por el sueño qué, al igual que a mí, la estaba venciendo.

Ino Yamanaka. Otra chica atractiva y sensual qué, con su larga melena rubia y con sus ojos azul brillante, había conseguido la envidia de muchas compañeras. Y no era para menos. Ino es muy atractiva. Me atrevía a decir que la más atractiva de todas.

-¡Cállate, Ino! –Le ordenó la pelirosa un tanto molesta. -¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que él es mío?

-¡¿Tuyo?! ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia!

-¡Si no sabe de la mía, mucho menos de la tuya!

Sin siquiera observar el sitio al que miraban ambas, podía adivinar el motivo de su pelea. Sasuke Uchiha. Alcé mi vista para encontrarlo acompañado por tres amigos suyos. He ahí la razón de muchas para obsesionarse con su popularidad y belleza. Llamar la atención del Uchiha menor. No entiendo como un chico como él puede ser el amor platónico de Sakura e Ino. Y no tan sólo de ellas, sino de todas las chicas de la escuela. ¿De todas? No. Yo me libro de eso. Para ser sinceras, el hermano menor de Itachi ni siquiera llega a parecerme guapo. ¿Qué tiene de bonito un chico egocéntrico y antipático con fama de mujeriego? Pero me limité a sonreír y asentir. No me gusta admitir ser, como algunas dicen, un bicho raro. Prefiero estar de acuerdo con el gusto de mis amigas.

-¡¿Queréis callaros?! ¡Me duele la cabeza!

Ambas miraron a la dueña de la voz, que había llegado con la rubia y, al igual que ella, se tiró en el banco y masajeó su sien. Pues su dolor de cabeza no se debía tan sólo al cansancio, sino al exceso de bebida.

-Temari, lárgate a tu casa si tan mal te sientes. –Comentó Ino, aún molesta por su enfrentamiento con Sakura.

Sabaku No Temari es otra del selecto club de chicas atractivas. Club al que yo, obviamente, no pertenezco. Aunque la finalidad de ella ya no es la fama, puesto que, al ser más mayor que nosotras, a pesar de su ropa provocativa y su obsesión por lucir bien, su edad "del pavo" ya pasó, y ahora solamente lo hace por costumbre y para verse bien ella misma. Aparte, se encuentra en una relación estable que al parecer está tomando muy en serio.

-Anoche conocí a un chico. –Comentó Ino mientras arreglaba su pelo.

-¡¿A quién?! ¡¿A quién?! –Preguntó entusiasmada Sakura. Lógicamente que Ino se fije en otro hombre le daba ventaja a ella.

-Se llama Sai y es de nuestra edad. –Nos informó. -¡Es hermoso! Su pelo negro, su tez pálida, sus ojos negros y enormes… ¡Y del cuerpo ni comentar!

-Pobre ilusa. –Comentó Temari, como siempre, estropeando los momentos bonitos. –Si es tan perfecto como dices, ¿realmente crees que tendrá algo contigo?

Cruelmente sincera. Esa es la palabra exacta para definir a Sabaku No Temari. Aunque, su exceso de sinceridad salía a flote especialmente con Ino, a la que aún tenía un poco de resentimiento por haberse enredado con su ex novio, Shikamaru Nara.

-¿Por qué no lo tendría? Belleza no me falta.

-¡Belleza exterior, querida! La suficiente para llevarte a la cama. Pero para una relación hace falta también algo más: ¡Belleza interior!

Sakura y yo no pudimos evitar soltar una leve carcajada al escuchar las palabras de Temari. Todas las conversaciones de ellas pueden hacerse bastante entretenidas y graciosas. Pero cuando comienzan a alargarse y a casi faltarse al respeto, pueden llegar a hacerse insoportables.

-Temari, ¡yo tengo de todo! –Se justificó, intentando disimular su rabia.

-No, Ino. No lo tienes. –Respondió la ojiverde de lo más calmada.

-¡Si lo tengo!

-He dicho que no.

Sakura y yo, que hasta ese momento decidimos no intervenir en la conversación. Entre risas disimuladas decidimos alejarnos y dar un paseo por los alrededores. Pues faltaban menos de diez minutos para que el receso de a su fin y no queremos perderlo con esas típicas discusiones que podemos presenciar en cualquier otro momento.

-Acompáñame a la fuente de agua. –Me pidió Sakura. –Tengo sed.

No sabía si realmente tenía sed o tan sólo utilizaba esa excusa para así acercarse al Uchiha, puesto que él y sus amigos se encuentran en el banco al lado de la fuente.

-Está bien. –Dije finalmente, evitando preguntarle la razón.

Caminamos en silencio mientras escuchábamos a Temari e Ino seguir discutiendo sin intenciones de callar. Cansada, ignoré sus insultos y me limité a pensar en mi actual y única preocupación: Mi examen a última hora. ¡No había estudiado absolutamente nada por culpa de la insistencia de las chicas! Y no tardaré en tener mis consecuencias con mi reprobación de latín. Para colmo, Kakashi Hatake, el profesor de la materia, era el único que no nos permitía hacer recuperaciones. ¡Estaba totalmente perdida!

-¡Míralo, Hinata! ¡Míralo! –Me susurró Sakura, sacándome de mis pensamientos con un fuerte (y según ella) disimulado codazo.

Rodeé mis ojos un tanto cansada. Podía sentir su emoción y su nerviosismo tan sólo por pasar al lado de Sasuke y sus amigos. Pero, ¿y qué? ¡Yo no sentía ninguna emoción! ¡Ni siquiera me sentía fascinada por su "belleza"!

Pero, de nuevo, me limité a asentir y a mirarle.

Pero algo en mí se detuvo. Algo me obligó a mantener la mirada fija y estupefacta. Algo me llamó la atención… O más bien alguien.

Mi mundo se detuvo al verle. Parecía demasiado perfecto para ser real. Su sonrisa zorruna e hipnotizadora me dejó sin palabras. Sus enormes ojos azules acompañados por un intenso brillo que jamás había visto en otro hombre me hicieron olvidar inmediatamente mis preocupaciones. Sus mejillas acompañadas por cierto tono rosado a causa del frío le daban un especial toque de ternura.

Parpadeé varias veces intentando asimilar si era realidad o tan sólo se trataba de una ilusión producto de mi dolor de cabeza.

Pero no. No lo es. Él seguía ahí, riendo y conversando con Sasuke y sus compañeros de lo más alegre.

Seguí torpemente a Sakura sin apartar la vista de ese hombre. Nos situamos al lado de ellos mientras Sakura bebía (o más bien fingía) beber agua.

Al estar tan cerca de él pude apreciar lo bien que le sentaba la sudadera naranja que llevaba puesta. Esos vaqueros un tanto desgastados que dejaban ver un tanto de su ropa interior (roja, por cierto), y sus deportivas blancas qué, al ser el color más claro, hacían aún más notaria su suciedad, le daban un toque de chico despreocupado. Al estar más cerca de él también pude notar las ligeras ojeras que rodeaban sus párpados. Realmente parecía cansado, al igual que todos. Pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de sonreír y, por lo que pude oír, hacer chistes mientras apoyaba sus manos en la cabeza y reía. Parecía tan único, especial, lleno de alegría… Un ser imperfectamente perfecto.

-Eres agotador. –Comentó el Uchiha menor con su típica mueca de disgusto. –Recién te veo después de tantos años y ya quiero que te vayas, Naruto.

_**Naruto…**_

Así que ese es su nombre.

_Naruto… Naruto…_

Mi mente no paraba de repetir su nombre mientras hacia un torpe intento por seguir escuchando la conversación que mantenían.

-¡Yo sé que me extrañaste, cabrón! Y siento decirte esto pero… ¡He vuelto para quedarme!

-¡Hinata!

El murmullo acompañado por el fuerte codazo de mi compañera me sacó de mis pensamientos y me obligó a apartar la vista de Naruto.

-¡Disimula, por Dios!

En ese momento sentí mi rostro volverse totalmente rojo, parecido a un tomate. ¡¿Se habrá dado cuenta él de mis miradas?! Pues realmente, ahora comenzaba a ser consciente de mis insistentes y nada disimuladas miradas.

Caminamos en silencio durante varios segundos hasta asegurarnos de estar lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser escuchadas por ellos.

-¡¿Es perfecto, a qué sí?! –Me preguntó Sakura.

Sabía que hablaba de Sasuke. Sabía que a ella ni siquiera le había impresionado aquel chico. Pero en ese momento me daba absolutamente igual. En mi mente no cabía el rostro de Sasuke ni de nadie más. Tan sólo de él.

-Sí, realmente lo es.

_Naruto…_

* * *

¡Ahí está! Tal vez fue un poco aburrido, no sé x)

De todas maneras, espero que os guste :3

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 2: Bonita Casualidad

**CAPÍTULO 2 –BONITA CASUALIDAD-**

_-Narrador omnisciente-_

Nunca se caracterizó por ser un chico estudioso y atento. Nunca intentó prestar atención en clases o esforzarse por sacar la mejor nota de clase como su mejor amigo. ¿Para qué? Siendo sinceros, ¡estaba claro que no le hacía falta! Siendo sus padres dueños de las empresas Uzumaki (probablemente las más influyentes de todo el país), era obvio que iba a heredar una buena fortuna y un buen puesto. De hambre no se iba a morir. Pero si algo era verdad era que les había prometido a sus padres que si le daban la oportunidad de volver a su ciudad natal a la que tanto extrañaba, Tokyo, iba a esforzarse al máximo para ser aquel chico tranquilo que siempre quisieron.

Sintió varias palmadas sobre su hombro. Perezosamente, se giró para observar a la persona que se encontraba detrás de él.

-¡Maldita sea, Naruto! ¿Qué te pasa?

Observó a ambos compañeros que se encontraban detrás de él con una expresión de confusión. Suigetsu Hözuki y Tenpin No Jügo no podían disimular la sorpresa que sentían al no ver a su amigo armando jaleo y haciendo sus típicas pesadas (y un tanto graciosas) bromas. ¡Naruto Uzumaki siempre fue el payaso de la clase! Años atrás, al irse, dejó un gran vacío en toda la escuela. Pues sin duda él se llevaba el título de la persona más animada y graciosa de todo Tokyo.

-Es verdad. Estás muy raro.

Naruto, todavía sin contestar a la pregunta de Suigetsu, observó a su compañero de pupitre. Su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo mucho que los extrañó. A pesar de ser tan distintos (pues Jügo y Sasuke se caracterizaban por muy serios e indiferentes y Suigetsu por irritante e impaciente), Naruto jamás dejó ver una cara de tristeza, enojo o expresión negativa alguna. Pero a pesar de todo aquello, ¡sin duda ellos eran sus mejores amigos! Esos que no cambiaría por nada ni por nadie.

-Debe ser el viaje. –Contestó finalmente en un susurro, procurando no llamar la atención de Kakashi Hatake, el profesor de filosofía. –No debí venir a clases hoy.

La respuesta del rubio dejó aún más confundidos a sus compañeros. ¡¿Desde cuándo Naruto Uzumaki se podía encontrar cansado?!

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pupitre vacío (pues, como de costumbre, no se había molestado en sacar material alguno), y fingió hacer el intento de dormir. ¡Pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera se encontraba cansado! O tal vez sí. Cansado de ahogarse en sus propios recuerdos.

"_La volví a ver…" _

Por su mente no pasaba otra cosa. La imagen del primer amor de su vida se repetía una y otra vez. No podía creer que después de tres años lejos de ella aún no conseguía olvidarla. ¿Por qué se le metió tan adentro del corazón?

Aún recordaba aquel día como si fuera ayer. A pesar de haber estado siempre enamorado de su amiga y de haber compartido más de la mitad de su vida a su lado, ella jamás lo quiso aceptar. A pesar de que la mayoría de sus bromas era para llamar su atención y que todo su amor se lo entregaba solo y únicamente a ella, ¡ella nunca fue capaz de corresponderle! Ella tan sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque le hacía muy feliz tenerla a su lado, en parte no podía soportar sus continuas insinuaciones a su mejor amigo delante de él. A pesar de conocer sus sentimientos, jamás se inmutó al hacer tal cosa. ¡Nunca se puso a pensar en si le dolía o no! Aunque, para su suerte, el Uchiha nunca le falló. Siempre se mantuvo firme y alejado de ella.

Pero ese día todo cambió. Sus padres le comunicaron sus planes de viajar a Okayama para agrandar su empresa y él no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar. ¡Pues no soportaba vivir más cerca de ella! Necesitaba sacársela de su mente. Pero, para su mala suerte, justamente unos días antes de su viaje, el amor de su vida se había decidido a dejar atrás sus continuas insinuaciones e intentar algo con la persona que de verdad le amaba.

"_Fue muy tarde, Sakura…" "Te amaba demasiado pero no era capaz de arruinar los planes de mis padres por una persona que me despreció durante tanto tiempo…"_

-¡Deja de pensar en ella!

Alzó lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros del Uchiha clavados en él. Lo conocía perfectamente. Estaba enojado. Él nunca aceptó ver sufrir a su mejor amigo por una mujer que, según él, no merece la pena.

-No puedo evitarlo, Sasuke. –Susurró. –Creí que la había olvidado pero…verla de nuevo me hizo darme cuenta que la amo aún más que antes.

Observó como Sasuke giraba bruscamente su mirada y alzaba la mano, captando la atención de Kakashi.

-¿Qué pasa, Uchiha?

-Naruto se encuentra mal. ¿Le puede dar permiso para ir a refrescarse la cara? –Todavía con su mirada sobre Kakashi, bajó la voz convirtiéndola en un susurro para que solamente Naruto sea capaz de escucharla. –Sal y distráete. Más te vale volver aquí como nuevo.

**~ X ~**

_-Narrador protagonista-_

Observé el reloj atómico que colgaba en la pared del aula. ¡Tan sólo faltaban veinte minutos para que termine la clase y me encontraba incapaz de esperar! Me urgía salir de esas cuatro paredes y respirar el aire puro. En realidad nunca me había pasado, puesto que siempre me encontraba muy atenta sea cual sea la materia. Pero hoy era un caso aparte. Me encontraba decaída por mi deprimente examen a cuarta hora. ¡Nunca en mi vida había dejado una pregunta en blanco! Pero para todo hay una primera vez, y sin duda este será mi primer suspenso.

Giré lentamente mi mirada, dándome cuenta que, como siempre, mis compañeras tampoco prestaban atención alguna a las clases. Sakura, que se encontraba a mi lado, en ese momento estaba escribiendo una nota para después entregársela a Ino, que se encontraba detrás de nosotras compartiendo pupitre con Tenten Wang, una compañera de nacionalidad china que lleva prácticamente toda su vida en Japón.

Observé como disimuladamente mi compañera de mesa se giraba y dejaba caer la nota en el pupitre de Ino. Ésta, ansiosa por leer lo que Sakura le escribió, lo cogió entre sus manos y lo desdobló rápidamente disponiéndose a leerlo, mostrando cada vez más sorpresa.

-Sakura, no deberías hacer eso. –Le susurré. Pues estaba segura de que ella también se acordaba la última vez que Kurenai Yühi nos pilló con _las manos en la masa_ y, como castigo, leyó nuestra nota en voz alta.

"_¿Has visto, Hinata? Sasuke Uchiha tiene el culo como una piedra. Cuando salimos al receso entre la multitud tuve la oportunidad de tocárselo sin que se diera cuenta."_

Por culpa de esa nota, fuimos (sobre todo Sakura) el motivo de burla de nuestros compañeros durante, al menos, dos semanas.

-Ahora estoy teniendo más cuidado. –Me contestó mientras recibía la contestación de Ino.

Estiró disimuladamente la mano para cogerlo y se dispuso a leerlo.

-Sakura, deberías…

No me dio tiempo a terminar la frase, puesto que Kurenai había avanzando a pasos gigantescos hacia nuestros pupitres y había posado su puño sobre el de Sakura, provocando un fuerte ruido que despertó a muchos dormidos en el fondo del aula.

-De nuevo tú, Sakura Haruno. -¿Acaso no aprendiste la última vez? –Comentó nuestra profesora sin disimular su enojo. –Parece que no. Pues en este caso, si me permites…

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaban cada vez más al notar como Kurenai apartaba bruscamente sus manos del papel para cogerlo en sus manos.

-Te recordaré el por qué no se hace esto en mi clase.

Giré mi mirada para darme cuenta de que absolutamente todos mis compañeros se encontraban ansiosos por leer el contenido de la nota. Incluso los más vagos de la clase que se encontraban durmiendo (como Shikamaru Nara) habían alzado su cabeza para escuchar atentamente.

-¡Kurenai sensei, no volverá a pasar! ¡Por favor, devuélvame la nota!

-¡Cállate, Sakura!

-¡Eso! ¡Queremos leer!

Varios gritos por parte de algunas compañeras indeseables y chismosas abundaron el aula. Al parecer tenían muchas ganas de volver a burlarse de Sakura.

-¡Silencio! –Exigió Kurenai. Los gritos se fueron apagando convirtiéndose en murmullos, y estos en silencio. Solamente entonces Kurenai se dispuso a desdoblar el papel y leerlo. -¿Has visto quién regresó?

Sakura hundió su cabeza en el pupitre mientras Ino giraba la mirada en señal de molestia.

-Sí. Pero no haré ningún intento por buscarle o arreglar las cosas con él. En ningún momento le importó dejarme sola cuando le confesé mis sentimientos. –Siguió la profesora de historia.

Cuanto más leía Kurenai, más confundida me dejaba. ¿De qué sentimientos estaban hablando? Jamás me imaginé que Sakura Haruno o Ino Yamanaka se le hayan declarado a otro hombre que no haya sido Sasuke Uchiha.

No entendía absolutamente nada. Lo que más me sorprendía de toda esta historia era que, siendo yo la amiga más cercana de ambas, no me hayan contado nada.

-¡No seas tan injusta! Naruto siempre te amó y tú siempre lo rechazaste. No es justo que hables así de él. Tienes que volver a buscarle e intentar esa relación que no pudisteis tener hace tres años.

Sentí cierto dolor invadir mi estómago. Ese típico dolor que se presentaba en mis situaciones de extremo nerviosismo. Siempre solía ser muy sensible y enseguida sentía esa molestia en mi vientre. Cuando tenía que hablar en público, cuando sentía miradas sobre mí, cuando mis amigas hacían locuras estando yo de por medio… ¡En muchísimas ocasiones! Pero jamás al escuchar un nombre. Pero tenía que ser sincera. Escuchar Naruto de nuevo creó una confusión muy grande que no podía disimular. ¿De qué conocían mis amigas a ese chico?

Por un momento agaché la mirada e intenté no escuchar más. No me importaba si fuera Sakura o Ino la mujer de la que estaba enamorado él. ¡Pues no me sorprende para nada! Sería muy ilógico que una mujer como yo se fije en un chico y tener la esperanza de llamar su atención teniendo a tantas chicas mejores que yo. ¡Buen ejemplo son mis compañeras! Unas mujeres que se visten bien, se peinan, se maquillan, tienen una actitud decidida… ¡No me sorprende para nada lo que acababa de escuchar!

-¡Abandona el aula!

Alcé de nuevo mi mirada para encontrarme con la furia de Kurenai, que se encontraba ignorando algunos comentarios de mis compañeros.

Observé de nuevo a Sakura que, al igual que Kurenai, ignoraba totalmente las burlas de los presentes.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! –Su piel estaba empezando a perder su tono habitual, que comenzaba a ser sustituido por una increíble palidez debido a las palabras de Kurenai. Pues a pesar de no ser una alumna excelente, ¡jamás había sido expulsada del aula!

-¡Lo que oyes! ¡Retírate y dirígete al despacho de la directora!

Me eché inconscientemente para atrás al sentir la mirada de mi profesora posada en mí. No sabía porque sentía ese miedo si esta vez no tenía nada que ver en eso, pero el simple hecho de poder ser echada me congelaba la sangre. ¡Si se enterara mi padre me cortaría la cabeza!

-Acompaña a Sakura Haruno al despacho de la directora. –Dijo finalmente aliviando mi temor. –No me fío para nada de ella.

Asentí sin dudarlo y me levanté de mi asiento para dirigirme a la salida del aula junto a Sakura, que se encontraba cabizbaja ignorando las burlas de nuestros compañeros. No tenía que ser adivina para saber que por su mente tan sólo pasaba el momento en el que sus padres se enteren que fue expulsada de la clase. A pesar de no ser una alumna excelente, Kizashi Haruno y Mebuki Haruno jamás aceptarían una mancha en su expediente.

Esperé a que Sakura cruzara la puerta para cerrarla tras de sí y así poder hablar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –La pregunté finalmente.

Observé como evitaba mi mirada avergonzada.

-Mis padres me van a matar.

Me quedé callada intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para ayudarla, pero sabía que en este caso no podía hacer nada.

-Tal vez si hablas con Tsunade llegáis a un acuerdo. –Dije finalmente mientras nos dirigíamos al despacho de la directora. –Ella siempre ha sido muy buena. ¡Sobre todo contigo!

-Puede ser… Lo intentaré.

Nos quedamos calladas por un segundo, dando paso a un silencio absoluto. Los pasillos se encontraban casi desiertos, pues todos estaban (o debían estar) en clases. Nuestras voces retumbaban por los pasillos como si de gritos se tratara. Justamente por eso no quería hablar. Podría oírnos cualquier persona, aunque se encontrara en el interior del aula.

Pero mi curiosidad puso más que la educación por no armar escándalo. Me moría por saber de que conocían a ese rubio.

-Sakura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Dije finalmente, armándome de valor.

Sakura alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mía. Me miró algo curiosa.

-Claro, dime.

-¿A qué os referíais en las notas?

La Haruno dejó escapar un suspiro y llevó su vista hacia el techo, como si éste tuviera la respuesta. A pesar de haberlo hablado con Ino (o más bien escrito) al parecer era un tema algo delicado para recordarlo.

-Yo… Lo siento si pregunté algo que no debía, Sakura. –Me disculpé, sintiéndome algo incómoda.

-¡No, para nada! –Exclamó, haciendo el esfuerzo por mantener una sonrisa en su rostro. –Tú eres mi amiga. Confío plenamente en ti.

De nuevo me miró y suspiró, dándome a entender que se trataba de una larga historia.

-¿Te fijaste en un chico rubio de ojos azules que estaba con Sasuke, Suigetsu y Jügo en el receso?

"_Más de lo que tú te imaginas."_ Pensé inmediatamente. Pero opté por no dar esa respuesta y me limité a asentir.

-Él es Naruto Uzumaki. Ex compañero nuestro. Se fue hace tres años a Okayama, unos meses antes de que tú llegaras a Tokyo. –Me informó, explicándome al fin el por qué todos lo conocían menos yo. –Es el mejor amigo de Sasuke. Desde que tengo memoria siempre estuvo enamorado de mí, pero yo tan sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke.

Agaché la cabeza intentando disimular la decepción que sentí por un momento.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Bueno, yo… Yo era una cría y no me daba cuenta del gran hombre que era Naruto. Es cariñoso, simpático, divertido… ¡Daba absolutamente todo por mí! –Me lo describió. Con cada palabra suya me daba cuenta que ese hombre no era un ángel tan sólo físicamente, si no por dentro también. –Es realmente perfecto. Pero yo era muy terca y tan sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke.

Asentí para darle a entender que la seguía.

-Un día me di cuenta que Sasuke nunca se iba a fijar en mí, y comencé a pasar más tiempo con Naruto con todas las intenciones de darle una oportunidad. Pero el día que finalmente me decidí a confesarle que yo también estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él… -Tragó saliva. –Me dijo que se iba a Okayama. Le supliqué que se quedara pero dijo que no podía hacer eso por una persona que en cualquier momento podría cansarse de él.

-Sakura, él tenía razón.

-¡No, Hinata! –Me reprochó. –Si él realmente me hubiese querido, hubiese confiado en mí.

Pude notar su tristeza. Por primera vez la veía afectada por otro hombre que no fuera Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sakura, ¿acaso tú aun sientes algo por él? –La pregunté directamente, rogando por qué la respuesta fuera un no.

-No, ya no. –Me contestó, esbozando una sonrisa. –Desde que se fue yo seguí intentando enamorar a Sasuke. ¡Hasta ahora que sigue siendo mi meta! Naruto ya no me importa para nada. Fue él quien me perdió, no yo.

Fingí sonreír mientras por mi mente pasaba una y otra vez la imagen de aquel chico que tanto me cautivó. Me preguntaba si él seguía enamorado de Sakura, o de lo contrario podría fijarse en una chica tan distinta a la Haruno como yo.

Me vi obligada a dejar mis pensamientos a un lado y volver a realidad cuando me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos enfrente del despacho de Tsunade Senju.

-Sakura, te dejo aquí. Faltan tan sólo cinco minutos y tengo que recoger mis cosas de la clase. -Le dije, observando cómo algunos alumnos ya estaban abandonando sus aulas con alguna excusa para salir antes de tiempo.

-Recoge mis cosas también. –Me pidió. –No creo que me dé tiempo a regresar al aula antes de que termine la clase.

Asentí mientras la veía tocar la puerta del despacho de Tsunade y desaparecer tras la puerta.

Suspiré mientras me daba la media vuelta para seguir con mi camino. Pero algo (concretamente una voz muy conocida para mí), me obligó a alzar la vista.

-¡Hinata!

Justamente enfrente de mí, a escasos metros, se encontraba Sabaku No Temari con una carpeta entre sus brazos y su cartera colgando de su hombro izquierdo. Siendo mayor de edad ella podía salir y entrar del edificio cuando quisiera.

Estaba a punto de devolverle el saludo cuando me digné a fijarme en su acompañante. Aquel rubio de ojos hermosos y sonrisa zorruna. Ese hombre que consiguió hacerse con mi mente durante toda la mañana.

Ahí estaba Naruto Uzumaki, conversando con mi amiga.

Me acerqué tímidamente agachando la cabeza. Ahora esos ojos azules estaban puestos en mí. Su rostro expresaba curiosidad.

-¿Hinata? –Repitió dirigiéndose a Temari. –Nunca la había visto.

-Llegó unos meses después de que tú te fueras. –Le informó sin despegar la vista de mí. –Hinata, acércate más. Quiero presentarse a un viejo amigo.

Le obedecí y me acerqué, quedando finalmente cerca de ambos.

-Naruto, ella es Hinata. Hinata, él es Naruto Uzumaki. –Nos presentó, ignorando que sabía más cosas de él de las que ambos se podían imaginar.

Lo observé tímidamente aún sin pronunciar palabra alguna, esperando su reacción. Me sentí incómoda al notar que seguía expresando tan sólo curiosidad, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Finalmente, para mi sorpresa, se rascó la nuca y rió alegremente.

-¡Tienes unos ojos muy peculiares, Hinata-chan! –Dijo finalmente, sonrojándome.

Comencé a chocar mis dedos sintiendo como todo mi rostro comenzaba a arder. De nuevo mis nervios estaban jugándome una mala pasada. Pues podía sentir como mi tono pálido normal estaba siendo sustituido por un rojo tomate.

-Naruto, ¿eso fue un cumplido o un insulto? –Dijo finalmente Temari, dándose cuenta que no tenía ningunas intenciones de seguir la conversación.

-¡Por supuesto que un cumplido! –Exclamó.

Sentí sus dedos posarse sobre mi barbilla obligándome a alzar la mirada y encontrarme con la suya mirándome de nuevo fijamente. Esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Me gustan las cosas raras! –Dijo finalmente, dejándonos aun más confundidas. Seguía sin entender del todo si lo suyo era un halago o me estaba llamando anormal.

Me alejé lentamente y volví a agachar la cabeza.

-Naruto, sigues siendo patético.

Escuché los insultos de Temari dirigidos a Naruto, que tan sólo se dedicaba a reír e intentar disculparse. Solamente en ese momento me atreví a alzar la mirada y observarle de cerca.

-M-Mucho gusto, N-Naruto-kun. –Me atreví a decir finalmente.

-Naruto, Hinata es una chica adorable. –Comentó Temari, dejando de lado los insultos por la metedura de pata de Naruto y dando paso a un tono más calmado. –Es una de las pocas personas decentes que quedan por aquí.

-Así que sigues sin tragar del todo a Ino, pequeña demoniaca. –Río nuevamente el rubio, captando el doble sentido de la frase de Temari. Al parecer no era un conocido cualquiera, sino un verdadero amigo de mis amigos. Pues pocos conocían la pequeña rivalidad que hay entre Ino y Temari.

Mientras pensaba en el curioso apodo con el que se había dirigido Naruto hacía ella, sentí de nuevo su mirada posarse en mí.

-Y no me cabe duda de que Hinata-chan es una chica muy agradable. –Sonrió. –Me encantaría conocerte mejor, ya que eres amiga de mis amigos.

-A-A mí también, Naruto-kun. –Susurré para volver a chocar mis dedos.

-A propósito, Naruto, ¿por qué no la invitas esta tarde a tomar un helado?

-¡T-Temari, por Dios! –Exclamé, imaginándome las raras intenciones de mi amiga.

-No pienses mal, Hinata. Lo que pasa es que todos hemos quedado esta tarde para ponernos al día con Naruto. –Me explicó. –Incluso van a venir sus odiosos amigos.

-Temari, no los llames así. –Le pidió Naruto fingiendo enojo.

-¡Pero si sabes que lo son!

Volví a reír nerviosamente mientras escuchaba de nuevo las peleas de Temari y Naruto. No cabía duda que se tenían bastante confianza.

-A todo esto, Hinata-chan. –Dijo Naruto, percatándose de que no seguía el ritmo de su conversación. –Estaría muy bien que vengas también esta tarde.

-P-Pero yo no me hablo con Suigetsu, Sasuke y Jügo.

-¡No importa! Yo te los presentaré. –Exclamó. –Aparte, también vendrán Tenten, Temari e Ino.

Me detuve a pensar en Sakura. ¿Acaso no la había invitado? Pero me limité a dejarlo en una simple curiosidad y a pensar en su propuesta. Me moría por conocerle mejor y poder mantener una conversación más normal con él. Pero estar con Suigetsu, Jügo y sobre todo Sasuke me intimidaba mucho. Realmente, cualquier persona que estaba fuera de mi círculo de amistades me conseguía intimidar.

-¡No hay más que hablar! –Reprochó Temari antes de que pueda negarme. –A las cuatro de la tarde estaré en tu casa.

No me dio tiempo a quejarme ni negarme, puesto que la fuerte campana que marcaba el final de las clases me interrumpió. No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que debía haber vuelto a mi aula y haber recogido mis cosas.

Intenté darme media vuelta para despedirme pero todavía me veía incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos y esa sonrisa tan especial de él. Observaba cada gesto suyo, casa risa, cada metedura de pata y cada quejido que soltaba cuando Temari le pegaba por sus impertinentes comentarios.

Pero algo le hizo perder esa sonrisa. Por primera vez en toda la mañana le había visto serio.

-Hinata, Temari. –Nos nombró. –Olvidé que el Uchiha me está esperando. Ya sabéis que genio tiene, más me vale no hacerle esperar. ¡Nos vemos esta tarde!

Ambas nos quedamos calladas observándole alejarse mientras alzaba una mano en señal de despedida.

-Que mentiroso es. –Dijo Temari cuando lo perdimos completamente de vista.

Su comentario me dejó confundida, pero me limité a girar mi rostro para posar mi mirada sobre la misma dirección que Temari. Mis dudas fueron resueltas enseguida al ver a Sakura salir del despacho de Tsunade.

-Seguramente la vio y por eso quiso huir. –Me comentó, todavía ignorando que ya conocía la historia de ambos.

Nos dimos cuenta como Sakura nos saludaba a lo lejos y se dirigía hacia nosotras. Giré inmediatamente mi mirada para resolver una última duda que tenía en mente antes de que Sakura nos alcanzara.

-¿Crees que la haya olvidado?

-No. –Dijo sin duda alguna. –Estoy segura de que no. Y dudo mucho que algún día lo haga.

* * *

¡Eso es todo, jé! Muchísimas gracias a los que leyeron y a los que marcaron en alertas. Y sobre todo a **_7 siniestro, AMAM16, DarthMC y Destiny Black Cullen_** por marcar en favoritos y a **_Lilipili, netokastillo y An_** por dejar rr :')

¡Me despido! Nos leemos :*


End file.
